Un truthful
by bocciolo
Summary: Perjalanan Sasuke dan Sakura yang berbeda jalan, saat mereka menemui masalah dan terpuruk, mereka bertemu dan membaginya dalam satu cinta. chapter 1 prologue,Pair utama SASUSAKU, ada sedikit hints yaoi. RnR please?
1. Chapter 1

**Moshi-moshi Minna-san, Kine di sini. Saya sungguh berterima kasih bagi rara Minna yang mau membaca fanfic saya ini.**

**Mungkin bagi kalian yang sudah membuka fanfic ini, sudah merupakan takdir untuk kita bertemu, mungkin para minna dan kine disini sudah berjodoh. Nyahahahaha**

**Jodoh tak boleh ditolak, Jodoh berarti membaca!**

**Enjoyed!!**

**Warning : AU, ada OOC-nya.**

**Pairing : SasuSaku, sedikit SasuNaru.**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kisimoto**

**Ok. Selamat membaca !**

**Summary : Apa hidup harus mengikuti takdir, seperti boneka yang menari dalam alunan music. Ataukah kita dapat berdiri sendiri bagai akar menegakkan batangnya.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chapter 1

Hm hm hm. . . .

Senandung kecil terucap dari bibir mungil yang ranum. Berputar ,mengayunkan tubuhnya untuk membentuk seutas benang tarian. Gerakannya sungguh memikat siapapun yang menangkap sosok itu. Ditambah alunan music yang mengiringi, sungguh sebuah panggung sempurna.

Tarian dari sang gadis penari pun selesai,diiringi tepuk riuh yang menonton. Dengan perlahan gadis itu mengulurkan sebuah kantung lusuh untuk meminta upah dari tariannya. Tak sedikit tangan yang memberi apa yang di harapkan sang gadis. Uang. Ya uang, hanya uang yang membuat gadis ini tak peduli teriknya sinar mentari atau dinginnya angin malam untuk menari, hanya demi uang.

Untuk bertahan hidup, untuk makan yang di perlukan hanya uang. Dia tak lagi memiliki sesuatu yang di sebut keluarga atau cinta. Dia hidup sendiri , dan bekerja sendirian . Satu-satunya pekerjaan yang dapat memenuhi kebutuhan hidupnya saat ini adalah menari, gadis ini adalah seorang penari. Kenapa harus penari ? Yah tak di pungkiri gadis ini senang menari dan ternyata hobinya ini juga menguntungkan tentunya.

Tapi, penari. Penari macam apa dia ? apakah penari untuk para pria hidung belang di malam hari ? tentu bukan. Ia hanya penari jalan, yang bila banyak orang berkumpul dia akan menyuguhkan tariannya, entah solo hanya dengan tepukan rebana atau kadang ada yang bersedia mengiringinya menari. Tak perlu malu, ini demi hidup.

Gadis ini bernama Sakura, hanya "Sakura" ? tentu tidak, ia punya marga "Huruno". "Haruno Sakura ", sungguh nama yang cantik. Tapi sang gadis tak sudi lagi memakai nama marga sebuah keluarga yang sudah membuangnya bagai sampah busuk tak berguna.

Dia atau sekarang kita panggil Sakura, dia tinggal di sebuah desa kecil yang jauh dari kota, namun penduduknya sudah cukup banyak. Rumahnya kecil dekat perbatasan hutan dan desa. Sehingga tak banyak tetangga di samping rumahnya yang sederhana namun cantik dan indah. Dan ia tinggal tentunya hanya seorang diri.

Sakura, sang gadis penari yang ramah dan murah senyum. Sebagian penduduk desa itu sering menyebutnya begitu, tak sedikit pula yang bersimpati padanya. Ditambah dengan paras yang cantik, rambut pink panjang hingga pinggang, siapa yang tidak ingin menjadikannya istri atau menantu bagi yang anaknya laki-laki.

Setiap ada yang melamarnya, dia selalu berkata " Maaf, aku belum ingin menikah", ditambah senyumnya yang manis. Para laki-laki yang melamarnya pun pulang dengan kecewa tapi senang entah karena melihat 'senyum' seorang "Sakura" atau ada kesempatan di waktu lain, hanya karena ia berkata "belum ingin".

Tapi apakah senyum yang selalu menghias wajah cantiknya itu, benar dari lubuk hatinya ?

Padahal baginya, senyum hanya alat untuk mendapatkan uang dan makanan.

Dari dalam lubuk hatinya yang terdalam , hanya ada kepalsuan. Bagaimanakah sifat terpendam yang selalu ia sembunyikan ?

Entah. Gadis itu sudah tidak dapat mempercayai seseorang lagi. Dia harus pura-pura tersenyum, menderita memang tidak dapat menunjukan dirinya yang sebenarnya.

Dia tak pernah berharap ada orang yang mengerti tentang nya. Tapi dalam lubuk hatinya yang terdalam, ada sebuah penantian.

**To Be Continued**

**Hohoho**

**Gimana ceritanya ? Perlukah fanfic ini dilanjutkan? . . . coment please?**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**Nyahahahaha. Yah Minna-san maaf, maaf sekali . padahal rencananya mau buat fic yang HAPPY ! ! *Teriup terompet sendiri*, tapi karena buat fanfic ini sambil ndengerin lagu sedih jadinya begini deh.**

**Ok . mohon Review, tak ada Review maka Fanfic ini akan terbengkalai. Arigatou ! !**

**Caranya gampang tinggal tekan sesuatu bewana hijau dan bertuliskan Review. Lalu tulis coment dan bla bla, pujian juga boleh loh . nyahahaha .**

**Sampai berjumpa lagi di chap selanjutnya (kalo di Review) dengan Kine disini .**

**Sayonara**


	2. Chapter 2

**Enjoyed!**

**Warning : AU, ada OOC-nya.**

**Pairing : SasuSaku, SasuNaru.**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Ok. Selamat membaca !**

**Summary : Apa hidup harus mengikuti takdir, seperti boneka yang menari dalam alunan music. Ataukah kita dapat berdiri sendiri bagai akar menegakkan batangnya.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 2**

Pagi ini mentari sedang tak menunjukkan kilau sinarnya, rintik hujan telah menggantikan tugasnya hari ini. Setitik demi setitik tetes air turun. Tanah yang semula kering kini telah tergenang air. Ratusan manusiapun itu kini mulai mengeluarkan payungnya, tak sedikit pula yang menerobos derasnya air hujan.

Walau hujan, bukan berarti mereka hanya bermalas-malasan di kasur, justru mereka bergerak lebih sigap sebelum hujan deras melanda.

Sepasang kaki menapak pada tanah berair, gerakkannya begitu cepat dan gesit. Sepertinya ia terlambat.

Terlambat untuk apa?

Ia atau kita panggil saja Sasuke Uchiha. Pemuda itu melangkah dengan tegapnya menuju ke sebuah perusahaan yang cukup terkemuka di kota ini.

Konoha

Konoha, adalah sebuah kota metropolitan, dengan gedung-gedung pencakar langit yang menjulang, dan dengan penduduknya yang bermayoritas sebagai pekerja kantoran, membuat kota ini terlihat begitu sibuk.

Oke. Kita skip saja masalah bagaimana tata kehidupan kota Konoha, dan kembali ke tokoh kita yang terbengkalai.

Sasuke, pemuda itu kini berlari kecil, tak lupa juga disertai umpatan-umpatan sarkastik yang keluar dari bibirnya, membuatnya tak dapat berfikir jernih. Di lihatnya sebuah jam tangan yang cukup mahal di lengan kirinya yang kini membuat ia lebih depresi.

Tak dihiraukannya jasnya yang mulai basah terkena tetes air hujan.

Hei! Salahkan mobilnya yang secara tiba-tiba mogok di tengah jalan, dan membuatnya bernasib seperti ini.

Sepertinya terburu-buru sekali Sasuke?

Hari ini adalah, hari yang sangat penting, rekan bisnisnya akan datang untuk membahas rancangan proyek terbaru perusahaannya. Dan sepertinya kali ini dewi fortuna sedang tak memihak padanya.

Direktur muda itu terlihat lelah dengan peluh dan air hujan membasahi wajahnya.

Eh? Direktur? Ya, Sasuke Uchiha adalah seorang direktur perusahaan "Uchiha" yang ia warisi dari keluarganya.

Tak terasa langkahnya berhasil membawanya ke perusahaan yang sedang ditujunya itu. Langsung saja diterobosnya pintu masuk, menghiraukan salam hormat para bawahannya yang melihat dirinya dengan tatapan heran.

Direktur itu segera bergegas menuju ruang rapat.

Sesampainya di ruang rapat, didudukinya sebuah kursi yang ada di barisan paling ujung menandakan bahwa ialah pemimpin di rapat itu, dan mulai dikumpulkannya file-file yang berserakan untuk bersiap meneliti data yang akan dibahas.

"Wah, sepertinya anda terlambat sekali ya, Tuan Uchiha." instruksi yang mengejutkan itu ternyata datang dari salah satu anak buah rekan bisnisnya. Izumo.

"Hn, ada sedikit masalah." ditatapnya Izumo dengan mata onyx-nya yang kini memancarkan aura yang dingin.

Merasa tatapan dingin itu mengarah padanya, Izumo yang tidak mau repot-repot mengambil masalah, langsung mengatakan maksudnya datang kesini, dan bukan bos-nya.

"Hm,Maaf.. Bos tidak dapat hadir pada rapat hari ini Tuan Uchiha, Bos sedang melakukan perjalanan yang akan digunakan sebagai contoh percobaan proyek perusahaan kami." jelas Izumo.

"Ap..Apa? Bukankah proyek bazaar bersama antara perusaan kami, yang diselenggarakan agar dapat menarik perhatian halayak ramai akan didiskusikan hari ini?" Geram Sasuke, nada bicaranya yang meninggi menandakan seberapa kesal dirinya, dengan di batalkannya rapat secara sepihak itu.

'Sial' pikirnya, sudah repot-repot ia menembus hujan, dan belari-lari hanya untuk pembatalan rapat? 'Huh tidak habis pikir!'

"Ah, yah begitulah. Bos mengatakan bahwa rapat ini hanya sebagai sarana untuk memaksimalkan rencana Tuan Uchiha dan Bos dalam acara yang akan di adakan 4 bulan lagi itu." Ditatapnya sebentar mata kesal sang direktur Uchiha, dan melanjutkan kembali kalimatnya.

"Bos juga mengatakan bahwa yang terpenting kali ini adalah apa acara yang akan disuguhkan dan ditampilkan pada bazaar itu, dan memperioritaskan panjelajahan untuk mencari potensi diri pada calon-calon yang terpilih." Dihelanya ritme nafasnya yang telah terlalu banyak mengungkap kata.

"Ini juga sangat penting bagi proyek ini, dank arena waktu yang terbatas, Bos terjun langsung dalam pencarian," Ucap Izumo, melanjutkan kalimatnya yang sempat terputus.

Sasuke yang kesal hanya duduk mematung dengan tatapannya yang masih mengandung amarah yang terpancar dengan pasti, dengan terus mengawasi gerak-gerik Izumo yang kini telah bangkit dari kursinya.

"Baiklah Tuan Uchiha,saya permisi dulu." ditundukkannya kepalanya sedikit, sebagai bukti dari rasa hormatnya kepada orang yang kedudukannya lebih tinggi. Izumo mulai melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari ruang rapat. Namun dihentikannya langkahnya itu dan mulai bekata.

"Oh,iya! Bos juga mengatakan, Pendiskusian yang lebih intens, akan dibicarakan setelah prioritas utama terpenuhi." Lalu keluarnya Izumo dari ruang rapat dengan diikuti para anggota rapat yang berdiam diri sejak dari rapat yang ditunda.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke singkat.

XXXX

Kini Sasuke sedang berjalan tak tentu arah, dengan pembatalan rapat tadi emosinya terus naik. Masa bodoh dengan pekerjaannya, berada di kantor lebih membuat Sasuke kesal dan tidak nyaman.

Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menghirup udara segar sejenak, walau kenyataannya tetes-tetes air masih berjatuhan meskipun tidak sederas sebelumnya. Tapi, setipis-tipisnya rintik air hujan tetap saja membuat pakaian yang ia kenakan basah.

Ditambah dengan pakaiannya yang yang sedari tadi masih basah dan belum ia ganti walau saat rapat itu.

'Arrgh sial!' membicarakan rapat, teringat lagi atas insiden pembatalan itu!

Dengan segenap kekuatannya, rasa sesalnya ia pancarkan dari langkah kakinya yang cukup kasar, membuat telapak kakinya berdenyut.

Udara dingin mulai mendominasi, perlahan rasa dingin itu menerobos pertahanan sang direktur, dirasakannya tubuhnya mulai mengigil dan tangannya kini mulai membiru menandakan seberapa dinginnya kala itu.

Di carinya tempat berteduh yang cukup nyaman karena kini langit mulai memberikan tanda akan diturunkannya hujan yang lebih deras.

Dilihatnya toko mungil yang cukup aman untuk berteduh.

Dilangkahkannya kakinya menuju toko,yang sepertinya toko sayur itu. Setelah berada di bawah lindungan atap toko, Sasuke mulai mengamati toko itu.

Toko mungil itu bernuansa tradisional dangan arsitektur kayu yang cukup kental. Toko ini terlihat tidak begitu sesak seperti beranda toko lainnya yang mulai dipenuhi orang, yang sepertinya tidak sempat berlari ke toko ini karena hujan deras sudah mengguyur Konoha terlebih dahulu.

Ditatapnya rintik hujan itu, sampai sebuah tangan menepuk bahunya.

"um… Sasuke? Ya?" orang itu ah, atau lebih tepatnya pemuda itu menyapa Sasuke?

Sasuke mulai mengamati pemuda itu, ditatapnya sosok itu dari kaki hingga ujung rambut. Seketika itu mata Sasuke langsung terbelalak.

"Hei, um kau Sasuke Uchiha kan? Kau ingat aku? Aku Naruto Uzumaki, teman SMA." Pemuda yang mengaku bernama Naruto itu menatap khawatir padalawan bicaranya yang kini hanya diam terpatung.

"Hei~" Naruto mulai mulai mengibaskan tangannya di depan muka Sasuke. Seketika Sasuke tersentak dan mendapati Naruto tersenyum lebar ke arahnya.

"Naruto" Gumam Sasuke

"Ya! Akhirnya kau ingat! hehehe," Kekeh Naruto pelan.

Sasuke membulatkan matanya, bagaimana bisa ia lupa pada pemuda yang telah membuat setiap malamnya terusik, membuatnya tak pernah tak memikirkannya.

Sasuke telah memendam perasaan khusus pada Naruto sejak SMA, dan hingga saat ini Sasuke belum berani mengungkapkan perasaannya dan membuat Naruto menjadi miliknya. Sudah cukup lama jika dihitung dari kelulusan mereka dari 5 tahun yang lalu. Dan Sasuke sadar, itu semua karena ego-nya sendiri.

"Kenapa kau disini Teme?" tanya Naruto sembari menatap Sasuke dengan mata biru lautnya Dan senyumnya yang khas itu.

"Hn.. Itu bukan urusanmu Dobe~" ditatapnya balik mata Naruto, dengan tatapan mata onyx itu.

"Setelah 5 tahun tidak bertemu, kau masih saja terlihat bodoh ya." Lanjut Sasuke diiringi senyum sinisnya itu.

"APPA? HEH! Sudah baik aku mau bertanya, lalu apa yang kau jawab ha? dasar TEEMMEE!" Geram Naruto, dikepalkannya tangannya sebagai bukti, ia sedang kesal.

"Hm, baka dobe" Senyum tipis tak kasat mata mulai menghiasi paras sang direktur.

Rasanya rindu sekali dengan umpatan-umpatan bodoh jaman SMA itu. Mulai dikenangnya masa lalu itu. Dengan kehadiran Naruto disisinya saja sudah membuat Sasuke melupakan kepenatannya di kantor.

Di pandangnya Naruto sekali lagi, mengamati ia yang masih saja mengoceh tidak jelas. Sampai rasa penasaran menyelimutinya.

"Ngomong-ngomong apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Sasuke

"Hei! Itu pertanyaanku tadi!" Sanggah Naruto

Sasuke dengan malas memutarkedua bola matanya dan bergumam

"Sudah jawab saja, baka"

"UUH! Aku sedang belanja! Teme!" Jawab Naruto tidak rela

"Kau sendiri? Sedang apa disini? Ku dengar sekarang kau memimpin perusahaan keluargamu-kan?" tanya Naruto bertubi-tubi

"Huh, aku hanya berteduh" Sasuke membuang mukanya, menatap kearah derasnya hujan

"Berteduh?" dimiringkannya kepala Naruto sedikit.

_Blush _

Hanya ada anggukan pelan dari Sasuke, ia sudah tak dapat berkata apa-apa lagi. Kini rona merah di wajahnya mulai menyebar.

Naruto yang mengamati Sasuke itu kini, terlihat bimbang dan resah, antara menatap benda yang ia bawa dan Sasuke bergantian.

Dan saat Naruto telah mengambil keputusannya, ia mendesah pelan.

"Ungg.. Teme, aku bawa payung" ditundukannya kepala Naruto, sepertinya rona merah juga mulai menjalar di pipi Narutio.

Sasuke yang kurang paham arah pembicaraan ini hanya bisa bergumam.

"Huh?"

Diberi pertanyaan secara tidak langsung oleh Sasuke membuat Naruto bertambah gugup.

" Ugh… ka..kalau ma..mau, kau bo..boleh m..me..menunggu , T..Teme?"

"Eh?" Sasuke yang akhirnya paham maksud Naruto, mulai tersenyum licik.

Dilangkahkannnya kaki Sasuke menuju tepi toko, dan berkata, "Hei, jadi tidak kerumahmu? aku sudah kedinginan, cepat payungi aku." Ungkap Sasuke sinis.

"E..eh?" Ditatapnya Sasuke sejenak dan saat sadar Naruto mulai berteriak kencang.

"HEIII! APA MAKSUDMU DENGAN 'PAYUNGI AKU' HAH?" Naruto yang geram berlari menuju Sasuke yang berdiri yegap dan melayangkan kakinya untuk menendang kaki kiri Sasuke

"Ouuch," umpat Sasuke.

"Baka Dobe!" ada raut kesal di paras tampan Sasuke sekaligus ada rasa bahagia yang tak terhingga, karena dapat bertemu kembali dengan Naruto.

Sepertinya hujan senja hari ini juga membawa 'sesuatu' yang tak ternilai untuk Sasuke, kurasa dewi fortuna kali ini tersenyum padanya.

XXXXX

Sementara itu di desa Otto.

Sakura yang sedang membenahi perlengkapan tampilnya, mulai bergegas ketika teman satu profesinya. Ino, memanggilnya dari kejauhan, menyarankan dirinya untuk lekas bangkit dan menuju ke arahnya.

Dengan langkah yang bisa di sebut anggun, Sakura mulai menapaki tanah dengan kakinya yang telanjang.

Ia berjalan mendekati Ino seraya bertanya,

"Ada apa Ino?"

"Hei, jangan kaku begitu, kau tau ada pengumuman menarik di balai desa," kata Ino ceria, sepertinya ia sedang bersemangat.

"hah iya,iya" jawab Sakura malas-malasan.

"Sudahlah ayo ke balai desa" ino dengan gesit menarik tangan Sakura.

Mereka pun, berlari-lari menuju pusat desa itu.

"jangan terburu-buru Ino."

"Ayo, sudahlah cepat!"

Sesampainya di balai desa, para penduduk sudah mengerubungi sebuah papan pengumuman, terutama para gadis muda.

"ada apa ini?" tanya sakura, tentu saja ia masih bingung dengan situasi yang terjadi.

"Akan ada kontes bakat, dan tentu saja termasuk tarian, Sakura." jawaban itu dilontarkan oleh seorang gadis berambut merah

Karin.

**TBC…..**

**AKH! Akhirnya selesai ngetik! **

**Cuma ngetik begenong aje punggung gue ampe encok! Siaul!**

**Thx, ya dah baca hehehe!**

**Sebetulnya gue kagak ngerti, bisa-bisanya gue buat cerita Geje tak berarah gini!**

**Arrgh! *frustasi***

**And kine bLood mengucapkan SELAMAT PUASA BAGI YANG MENJALANKANNYA!**

**Hehehe, telat banget gue ngucapinnya.**

**And thx for:**

**-Miu Scarlet : Salam kenal juga Senpai, hehehe thx yaw udah review fic geje nui! Akhirnya saya berhasil apdeth, setelah berbulan-bulan dihinggapi masalah psikis. Hehe**

**Sasuke : gila dung lu?**

**Author : Heh! Gue buat menderita mati lu! Muahahaha!**

**Naruto: Thor (Author) inget puasa atuh.**

**Author: oo.. Iya.**

**-Nakamura Kumiko-chan : Uhhh, makasih Ko-chan senpai *tampoled gara-gara sok akrab*. Tenang aja saya suka ko baca ficnya Komiko-chan senpai! ^^. Menurut saya malah fic ini yang geje, tak berarah. *Pundung di samping Komiko-chan Senpai*. Makasih udah repiu!**

**-cHizu drarryo : cHi.. thx, dh repiu, hehehe ! tenang aja sekarang gue udah suka SasuNaru koe! Jadi fioc ni bisa SasuNaru atau SasuSaku! Bingung!**

**-Madame La Pluie : Hahahaha, memang banyak kesalahan, hehehe buku 'EYD' saya dimakan rayap! *tending rayap*. Ya saya akan berusaha! Makasih Saran n repiunya Madame senpai. ^^**

**-Deguchichan : thax dah repiu Sum! ^^. Aku males e ngetik -_-. Tapi semoga kali ini panjang!**

**Oke! Makasih ya! Yang udah repiu dan bila hanya sekedar membaca, tapapa. Hehehe!**

**RnR please? Cz, gue gak bakal ada semangat klo gak da yang repiu ==.**

**Hehehe, kine bLood disini. ^^ **


End file.
